Liz's Broken Jaw
This is probs graphic. August 26, 2011 ~4:30pm Pretty much the first legit weekend of college. And my freshman year. I was taking a shower and fainted. I then I woke up by myself who knows how long after and was like "wow. did I really just faint in the shower. how embarrassing." and then I saw blood and I was like "OH MY GOD I KNOCKED OUT A TOOTH NO WHY" I felt a giant space in between my two bottom teeth and I was like wow cool I did lose a tooth. So I grab my towel (somehow while I was fainting my shoes fell off) and just walk out of the bathroom, left all my other shit behind. I was still kind of fainty so I might have run into a wall on the way back to my dorm room. Anyways. I get back to the room and Kristy is there right about to head home for the weekend. I grab my chair and sit down, pretty much bleeding everywhere. And Kristy is like omg are you ok and I was like no I'm not. And so I ask her if I lost any teeth and she says no but I chipped two and there's a giant gap in between my bottom teeth and I was like well fuck. So I grab my tiny mirror and some kleenex and start cleaning up all the blood on me. And right under my chin the blood just like won't go away so I look even closer and it's just this GIANT GASH and I was like omg ok no more looking at that I don't want to see bone. So then Kristy is like ok I'll knock on our RA's door (she lived right across from us) and we'll ask what to do. So she puts one of the chairs in our little changing room (if you know what the bowling alley watterson dorm looks like you know what I'm talking about) and I grab some random clothes. I picked literally the tightest shirt I had because my thinking was oh its black so if I bleed on it no big deal. I was not thinking clearly obvs. So I start changing and my shoulder just starts killing me and I was like wow I think my shoulder broken and Kristy was like wow that sucks and I think our RA went out back home for the weekend what do we do. So Kristy helps me put my bra and shirt on (and for the next like week and half or two she helps me with that too ugh good friend award) and we go down to the main desk and we're like hey so she fainted and we don't know what to do and the lady is like oh ok one minute and then helps the person in front of us like change her key and I'm just standing there like BITCH I WILL BLEED ON YOUR FLOOR. But so eventually she was like ok only RA's can call 911 so I'll get the one on call down here. And so he came down and took my information and called an amublance and then they came and asked the same questions and then drove us to the hospital. So I got like 5 or 6 internal stitches (or whatever you call it) and 5 or 6 external stitches where my chin was gashed open (ask me to show you the scar!) I broke my collarbone and my jaw in two places. When you break your jaw, the closer to the middle that more severe the break. So like up closer to your ear, you're wired shut for three weeks. Down by your chin, you're wired shut for eight weeks. I broke my jaw seriously right down the middle of my chin so I could have had it wired shut for eight weeks OR just a titanium plate places there and be wired shut for four. I like eating so I decided to go with the titanium plate. It's a really good story to tell in person and there are more details so if you want to know more askkk Category:Stories